Not Just A Shadow
by InkHeart4112
Summary: Zander is the songwriter for the famous and snobby singer Molly Garfunkel. He has the looks, voice, and talent to become a singer himself, but he's too scared of what everyone will think. All of that changes when he meets Stevie, a girl who couldn't care less about the opinions of others. With the help of her, maybe Zander will realize that he's too amazing to be just a shadow.
1. Perfectly Imperfect

**A/N: **Hey, there! First off, thank you so much for checking out this story! The plot for this story started as a silly idea, but when I started thinking about it more, I ended up thinking about how it would go from the beginning to the end. Since two of my stories are over and I have just recently started a new one, why not make it even by adding another? By the way, I know it's against the rules to include lyrics that aren't yours in a story, but I need to! I want to respect the rules, but I _really_ need to include some lyrics. The tweets (you'll find out what I mean later) are probably the only time I will use the lyrics! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this first chapter!

**I don't own How to Rock or Quicksand and You Don't Know Me, both by Max Schneider. **

[Zander]

I cross over the terrible lyrics in my notebook with my black pen. Since the whole page is full of scribbles, I rip it out, crumple it up, and toss it to the trash can in the corner of the studio, joining just about fifty other pieces of paper balls. I groan, shut my notebook, and toss it to the orange couch beside the trash can. Deciding that there's no use of trying to get some inspiration, I hop out of the spinning chair and walk over to the couch. I sit down next to my book, grab my laptop from the other end, set it on my lap, and open it up. As I turn it on and wait for it to load, my eyes fall onto the recording booth that the window and wall separate from this room. Inside is a microphone and a set of headphones resting on it. I sigh, shake my head, and turn back to my laptop.

From the last time I was on it, my Twitter profile is on the screen. I click the Home icon in the top left corner, making the screen change to the latest tweets from the people I'm following.

**Kevin Reed **_ _kevinreed_  
_Heading out to Brewster with Zander 2night! Feeling like Molly's roadie...

**Grace King **_ PerfGracie  
_Super excited for you guys 2 see Molly's outfit at her show in Brewster 2morrow! Totes adorbs! :)

**Molly Garfunkel **_ Perf_MollyG  
_Hi, Perfs! FYI the rumor about me slapping my old manager is totes a lie! I would never hurt a human!

**Max Antariksa **_ maxantariksa  
_So, the rumors are true. I am no longer managing Molly Garfunkel.

**Kacey Simon **_ KaceyLuvsU  
_Hey, Kaciers! Just want 2 let u know that I'll be visiting a friend in Brewster so if u see me, stop by and say hi! :)

I laugh at Kevin's tweet and roll my eyes at Molly's before scrolling down beneath Kacey's.

**Perfectly Imperfect **_ notjustashadow  
_"If only we could reach out our hands, and somehow just understand. See what this world has planned, we'd be rising from quicksand."

I smile at the original lyrics then favorite and retweet it. I click on the name "Perfect Imperfect" which takes me to the person's profile. I look at their bio and start reading.

_I am not perfect. I am not a shadow. I am perfectly fine being imperfect. I am my own person. _

My smile widens as I start scrolling down some of PI's recent tweets.

**Perfectly Imperfect **_ notjustashadow  
_"Holding back your feelings, you're building up the walls, Screaming through the window, crawling through the halls."

**Perfectly Imperfect **_ notjustashadow  
_"And now you're older, you're lonely, You'd walk home and you'd follow me."

I favorite and retweet all of the tweets that I haven't seen yet then scroll back to the top. PI must be really secretive about his/her identity because their profile picture is of a wrist that has "Someday" written on it in purple washable marker while their background image is of a collage of lyrics. I sigh, shut my laptop, and set it on the other end of the couch.

I cross my arms over my chest and whisper, "Perfectly imperfect."

**This chapter wasn't very good, but I promise that it will get better once Zander meets Stevie! I think it will be the next chapter or the one after that where they meet. So, if you're confused about the characters in this, let me simplify it. **

**Zander- **As if I haven't made the point clear enough, he's a songwriter for Molly. He's scared of what others think so he doesn't want to become a singer himself. He might work with a super famous celebrity, but he's a bit of a nobody. He dropped out of school and decided to pursue music after his parents died. All everyone knows him as is Molly's shadow.

**Molly- **She's a famous and snobby singer that takes everything she has for granted. Her dad owns Garfunkel Records which is why she gets away with everything. She doesn't have any imagination to write her own songs so she hired Zander to do it for her. She thinks she's "perfect" so she calls her fans and her employees "perfs". Spoiled, bratty, and conceited are some ways to describe her. Fun fact: She actually did slap her ex-manager.

**Kacey- **Just like Molly, she's a famous singer. Although Kacey can get a little carried away sometimes, she's not as cocky or conceited as her nemesis. Let's just say Kacey stole part of Molly's spotlight when she first got into singing so that's the reason for their rivalry. She hasn't met Zander yet.

**Grace**- She's Molly's costume designer. Although she's a "perf", she's definitely not mean. Grace is a bit of an air head, but she makes amazing clothes. Her and Zander are great friends, practically brothers and sisters.

**Kevin-** He's Zander's best friend/roommate who isn't really famous. Like his friend, Kevin's parents are gone. When he found out that Zander got the job as Molly's songwriter, he dropped out of school in hopes that he could become Molly's drummer. Even though she doesn't let him play drums at her concerts, Kevin still goes on tour with her and Zander.

**So, that's a little bit on the characters. Wondering where Stevie and Nelson are? You'll see! Again, I know this chapter isn't very good but this story will get better! If you have any questions or you just want to share your thoughts, be sure to review!(:**


	2. Windows Down

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! All of them were so incredibly sweet for a first chapter! So, today would be a good day to update considering it's **Lulu Antariksa's birthday**! If you haven't wished Queen Classy a happy birthday, be sure to on Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, or even comment on her YouTube videos! If you tweet her on Twitter or post a picture of her on Instagram, make sure to add the special hashtag _#HappyBirthdayLuluAntariksa_! Alright, I have one short little reply.

**Zevieinmyblood: **First off, cool username. Second, sorry if I confused you. Zander's Molly's songwriter so he's not the manager that she slapped.

Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, post Zevie videos/pictures, and spread the word throughout all of **December** because it's **Zevie month**! Anyways, enough of boring you. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock, Not So Different At All by Max Schneider, or Temple Run. **

[Zander]

**Perfectly Imperfect **_ notjustashadow  
_"My music's on the corner, your music's got me on ya. It plays throughout the city, and I don't think I'm dreaming baby."

I smile at _notjustashadow_'s latest tweet.

Across from me in the limo, Kevin asks, "What's with the smile?"

I lock my iPhone, put it in my back pocket, and question, "Remember that Twitter account I was talking about, the one with lyric tweets?"

He nods. I continue, "The tweets are just so incredible and amazing. Whenever I get stuck on a song, I just read them and get inspired. I swear, she's one of the best songwriters I've ever heard of."

"How do you even know it's a girl?"

I shrug and answer, "I just have a feeling."

Kevin smirks and flirtatiously replies, "Sounds like someone's in love."

I chuckle. "I'm not in love with someone that I haven't even met."

He rolls his eyes, ignoring my comment, and asks, "Have you tried tweeting her?"

I nod and state, "Loads of times, but she never replies."

In a very sarcastic tone, Kevin says, "Really? She didn't reply to the great Zander Robbins? The 17 year-old guy who's good looking, a musician, and can make all the girls melt with the sound of his voice?"

I laugh. "Putting all looks and music aside, I'm still just the guy that writes all of Molly's songs. It's not like any of her Perfs know who I am anyways."

Kevin puts his hands behind his head, leans back, and responds, "If it makes you feel better, the people that don't know you're her songwriter think you're her boyfriend."

I groan and sarcastically mutter, "Perfect."

Right after the word leaves my mouth, I hear one of the car doors open. I look to my right and see a pink high heel step into the parked limo. None other than Molly Garfunkel enters and sits down. The driver shuts the door, runs behind the car, hops into his drivers seat, and starts driving.

Molly takes off her sunglasses, shoots Kevin a glare, and questions, "What's he doing here?"

Kevin shoots her the exact same cold glare while I sigh and say, "Molly, we talked about Kevin coming on the road with us."

She flips her hair and scoffs, "Whatever, but I don't want him getting his fleas all over my limo."

Kevin prepares to take off his seatbelt and lunge himself at her, but I kick his shin before he can. While he's grunting in pain, the window separating the front of the limo and the back comes down, revealing Molly's new agent in the passenger seat.

Mr. March, who literally makes us add the Mr., announces, "Molly, we're going to pick up Grace and then drive up to Brewster. After we settle down, we're going to go meet and have dinner with your new manager."

Mr. March opens his mouth to add more to his plan, but Molly interrupts, "Why do we have to stay in Brewster anyways? Why can't we stay in Hollywood? There both in California."

Kevin rolls his eyes while Mr. March explains, "Well, the 35th Annual Rock of Ages contest is in Brewster and you're going to perform."

Just to tick her off, Kevin smirks and adds, "So is Kacey Simon."

Molly narrows her eyes at him. Mr. March sighs, turns to me, and asks, "Excited to go back to your home?"

I smile and high 5 Kevin while exclaiming, "Heck yeah!"

Molly furrows her eyebrows at us and questions, "What are you talking about?"

Kevin scoffs and tells her, "If you actually listened to Zander when he's talking, you'll know that both of us grew up in Brewster. While you're staying in some paparazzi filled hotel, we're going to be in Casa de Robbins."

I laugh at him practically rubbing it in Molly's face but stop when she shoots me a glare.

Molly looks out her window saying, "I need Zander for songs and arm candy, not to listen to his life story."

Kevin clenches his fist but I give him a "lay off" look.

Mr. March shakes his head and states, "Your new manager has some kids your age so I'm sure you'll find some common ground."

He leans back in his seat and rolls back up the window. I shift in my seat and pull my phone out of my back pocket.

Kevin smiles and asks, "Going to try to beat my Temple Run high score?"

I chuckle. "I'm going to do more than try."

He laughs and looks out his window. After sliding the button on the bottom to unlock it, I scroll through some of my pages until I reach the page with my Temple Run app. Instead of tapping it, I click on my Twitter app right under it instead. Eh, why not? I see a little blue light under the 'Home' icon, meaning I have some unread tweets from the people I'm following. I refresh the page then wait while Molly's reading a magazine and Kevin's tapping his drumsticks on the seats to annoy her. Once the page refreshes, I see a new tweet from _notjustashadow_.

**Perfectly Imperfect **_ notjustashadow  
**ZRobbins1**_ "I see you on the big screen, you see me chasing my dream. We kinda do the same thing. We're not so different are we?"

I smile at her new lyrics that she tweeted 4 minutes ago, but my expression changes to confusion when I realize that I was tagged in the tweet. Seeing a blue light under the 'Connect' icon, meaning I was mentioned or followed, I click on it. Of course, I see the tweet that _notjustashadow _mentioned me in. A surprising notification on top of that, though, catches me off guard.

**Perfectly Imperfect **followed you.

**Another horrible chapter, I know. Sorry, guys! Stevie and Nelson are introduced in the next chapter so it'll be better! See what I did with the title of this chapter? Haha, lame joke. Anyways, be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	3. You're Beautiful

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! All of them were so incredibly sweet to read! Okay, I just want to point out something that some of you might find confusing. **The gang are all 16 or 17**! You might be thinking, "But Zander and Kevin are on tour with Molly. Shouldn't they adults?" Remember that they're both orphans. In this story, let's just pretend that if you're around that age then you don't need a guardian. _Pretend_ being the key word. We'll say Nelson's 17, too. Then all the girls are 16. Yeah, that makes enough sense. Okay, how about some replies?

**Darknite47: **I didn't really have a title for the chapter, but then I remembered that it included Mr. March sliding the window down so I thought, "Oh, hey, why not use that?" Yeah, Lulu's last name is spelt Antariksa.

**LunarMoonWater: **Aw, thank you! Nope, _everyone_ can top me.

**xEmilyHeartsx: **Where are the new chapters of Kisses and Falling In, young lady?!

Remember to write one-shots, update your stories, post new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout all of **December **because it's **Zevie month**! Alright, I originally wrote this as the chapter where Zander and Stevie meet, but then I thought, "Why not introduce Stevie and Nelson first?" Some of y'all might be a bit bored with no Zevie, but I promise that it's coming soon! Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. **

[Stevie]

"_Every day is so wonderful. Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe. Now and then, I get insecure. From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_."

I stop strumming my guitar, put the pick under the strings on the neck, and grab my yellow hardcovered songbook from the foot of my bed. After setting my guitar on it's side on the ground, I grab my blue pen from my night stand, lay back on my pillows, and lean my songbook against my blanket-covered thighs. I open the ripped journal to the page I left off on and crease the middle so it stays still. I quietly groan when I realize that it's one of the last few pages in the book but shake my head, focusing on the lyrics running through my mind.

I uncap the pen and scribble down the lyrics I was just singing on the first line on the page. When I finish writing down the four sentences, I squint my eyes at the wide space on the top where a title should be. Sighing, I stick my pen in between the pages as a bookmark and close the book. I stare at the cover and tilt my head. Written all over the normally clean yellow cover were the lyrics to my first original song, Only You Can Be You.

A ping from my iPhone interrupts my reading. I grab the owl-cased phone from under my pillow and unlock it. After scrolling through a few pages, I see my Twitter app with a red notification on it. I tap it, taking me to my homepage. Seeing a blue light under my 'Connect' icon, I click it and wait as the page refreshes. Finally, I see all of my notifications. As usual, it's just a bunch of people that follow, tweet, RT, or favorite my lyrics. I scroll down all of them mindlessly until I see one tweet I'm tagged in that catches my eye. I click it and squint my eyes since I'm too lazy to get my glasses.

**Zander Robbins  
**_ZRobbins1  
**notjustashadow**_ Thanks for the follow! Even though I don't know what you look like, I'm sure you're just like your lyrics. Beautiful.

I smile while biting my bottom lip as I favorite and RT it. An idea pops into my mind before I can click the Reply icon. I toss my phone to the other side of the bed, open up my songbook to the page with the uncapped pen, pick it up, and start writing in the wide title space on the top.

_You're Beautiful_

Repeating the words in my mind, I scrunch my nose at how funny it sounds. I scribble the pen across the first word then reread it. Better.

_Beautiful_

"Steves, breakfast! Kacey's here!"

I sigh at mom's very loud voice outside of my door and shut my book with the pen in it. I crawl out of my blanket and hop off of the bed. After sticking the book under my mattress, I walk over to my closet. Picking the first few things that I see, I pull out a pair of red skinny jeans, knee-high black boots, a black tank top, and a black leather vest. **(A/N: How To Rock Cee Lo ending scene outfit!) **As soon as I finish putting on my outfit for the day, I rush out of my bedroom, down the hall, and down the long staircase. Standing at the bottom, I see the back of none other than Kacey Simon. Hearing my footsteps, she turns around and sees me jogging towards her.

"Stevie!"

When I reach the bottom step, I laugh at Kacey's open arms. "Kace, you know I don't hug."

She rolls her eyes and holds out her right fist. I smile and fist pump with her. Before I can retreat my fist, Kacey grabs my wrist, pulls me in, and wraps her arms around my back. I groan in her shoulder but hug back. Finally, we pull away laughing like crazy.

I grin at her and ask, "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

Kacey exclaims, "Of course!"

I laugh and lead her to the dining room. When we enter it, I see my dad sitting at his normal spot at the head of the table while Nelson is to his left. By the looks of it, they're trying to make a card tower. Right as Nelson is about to add the final card, I walk over to him and blow on the tower, making the whole thing collapse.

Very childishly, he yells, "Big bully!"

Kacey and I laugh while Nelson and my dad both pout and lean back in their chairs. Since we have a very long dining table, we walk over to the side across from Nelson and sit down in the middle, far from everyone else.

Sitting down to my right, Kacey questions, "Why does your family have this big of a dining table for only 4 people?"

I shrug and answer, "I think it's because my dad likes to have dinner with a lot of his clients."

She nods just as my mom comes in, still with bed-head and in her Batman pajamas. She sits down at the other end of the table and buries her head in her arms, trying to catch some more sleep.

Being friendly, Kacey greets, "Hi, Mrs. Benson."

Still not looking up, my mom responds, "Kacey, what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"It makes you sound old. Sorry, um, Samantha?"

Instead of correcting her that she goes by Sam, my mom falls into a deep sleep. I laugh and grab a pancake off one of the plates in the middle while Kacey pours some orange juice into her glass.

Getting over his fallen card castle, Dad sits up straighter and questions, "So, Kacey, how long are you going to be in town?"

She takes a sip of her juice before explaining, "I can't tour without my mom because she's my rock, but since she's a month into her pregnancy, my manager thinks I should take a break from touring. For now, I'm just going to perform shows around California."

I smile and exclaim, "That's great! We can hang out more!"

Kacey smiles and we fist pump again. After my dad drags my mom up to their room for a proper place to sleep, Nelson scoots down the table so he's more in front of us.

"Hey, don't make plans for tonight because Dad's having guest over for dinner."

I nod and take a bite out of my pancake.

Before drinking from her glass, Kacey questions, "Who's coming over for dinner?"

I shrug and answer, "Molly Garfunkel."

Kacey widens her eyes and chokes on her juice. I take the glass out of her hand, put it on the table, and pat her back.

Once she calms down, Nelson tells her, "You can't hate her for too long. She's about to join the family."

Her shocked expression turning to anger, Kacey yells, "What?!"

I nod and explain, "My dad's her new manager."

Kacey groans and leans back in her chair.

* * *

[Zander]

I stick my key in the lock and turn it, causing a click from the door. I pull my key out, put it in my pocket, and put my hand back on the doorknob.

Kevin must've noticed how hesitant I am because he asks, "Are you okay?"

I turn my head to him and explain, "I haven't been here since my parents died."

He nods and pats my back. Sighing, I turn back to the door and open it. Kevin and I pick up our luggage and walk into the apartment that's been vacant for 7 years. **(A/N: Picture CeCe's apartment from Shake It Up!)**

Setting his stuff on the window bed, he says, "I can't believe they let us keep our apartments even after our parents died."

I shrug and put my bag on the other end of the couch responding, "I'm pretty sure our dads and the owner of the building were high school friends. I guess that's why."

Kevin nods and states, "Well, I better go up to my apartment."

I jog over to the front door and open it for him, but when I look back over to Kevin, I see him opening the window.

"Um, Kevin?"

He shrugs. "What? This way is quicker."

I laugh as he slings his bag over his shoulder, climbs onto the fire escape, and walks up the steps that lead to his apartment one story up. I shut the door and walk back over to my stuff. Pushing all of it to the side, I flop down lazily and prop my feet onto the untouched coffee table. I pull out my iPhone, unlock it, and go to my Twitter app. After clicking the 'Home' icon, I see all of the unread tweets from the people I'm following. The very latest one is from _notjustashadow_, tweeted 2 minutes ago.

**Perfectly Imperfect  
**_notjustashadow  
_"I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way."

I smile at her new lyrics, but then realize something.

I run over to the still open window, stick my head out, and shout, "Kevin, lets go! We have to pick up Grace, Molly, and Mr. March from their hotel so we can have dinner at Freddie Benson's!"

**Yay, a long chapter! Feel like this one had a lot of run-on sentences though...So, Zevie will for sure meet in the next one. Hope you guys liked this! Notice the iCarly thing going on? I keep hearing that Stevie is Seddie's child, so why not? Let me give you some info on Nelson and Stevie. **

**Stevie- **Her parents were killed when she was young so she was adopted by Freddie and Sam Benson. Her father is a famous manager for lots of stars so Stevie, unlike Zander, is pretty known. She's not an actress or singer, just a songwriter. Her best friend is the famous singer Kacey Simon. If you remember Kacey's tweet from the first chapter, Stevie's the friend that she's visiting in Brewster. If you haven't already caught on, Stevie's also secretly _notjustashadow_/**Perfectly Imperfect**. Basically, Stevie likes to keep it real and not get caught up in the fame.

**Nelson-** He's Stevie's adopted brother. After his parents were found in capable of raising him, the Benson family took him in. Nelson's the only one, other than Kacey and partially Zander, that knows that Stevie is a songwriter. He loves to play the keyboard, often to the tune of one of his sister's songs. Considering he's a bit socially awkward, Nelson doesn't have very many friends. It's just him, Stevie, and his video games. Good thing that he's going to me Kevin soon, huh?

**Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	4. Stevie Baskara

**A/N:** It's official. How To Rock has been cancelled. The only reason I watched Nickelodeon was for HTR. Now, there's no reason. I'm sorry, but I'm extremely upset about this. Some cancelled shows get renewed, and I really want HTR to be one of those shows. If you have an Instagram, please post a picture of HTR, an actor/actress from the show, or even your favorite pairing. In the caption, be sure to include #SaveHowToRock. If you have a Twitter, please tweet with hashtags like #SaveHowToRock, #WeNeedHowToRock, #WeNeedHowToRockSeason2, or #HowToRockNeedsSeason2. You might be thinking, "Relax, don't be so harsh on Nickelodeon." Well, I honestly don't care about being mean to Nick right now. They've cancelled How to Rock, iCarly, and Victorious. I don't watch iCarly or Victorious so I didn't understand the pain their fans were going through when the show was cancelled, but now I do. Even if you think How to Rock won't be renewed, still tweet or Instagram all of those stuff. Real How To Rockers will.

**NaruSasuNaruLover: **Thanks for the tip. I'm not much of a songwriter _at all_ so it'd be an extremely bad idea for me to include an original song. I don't know if the rule applies if you only use a few lines from the songs or something. I'll try changing some words of the lyrics as much as I can so it'll be somewhat "original."

**Wrterchica22: **Great question! Let's see if I can give an understandable answer. Zander knows who Stevie's dad is because he's a famous manager, but he doesn't know her. Perfectly Imperfect's identity is a secret. Stevie, however, knows exactly who Zander is. Not just because he displays his name in his account but because she knows that he's Molly's songwriter. Basically, the first time that they actually meet will be in this chapter.

**Darknite47: **Confused about Kevin? He's Zander's best friend that goes on the road with him, Molly, and Grace. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask 'em!

**AMrocks: **You scared the Zevie out of me! I was thinking, "That's not constructive criticism, that's just being rude."

Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout all of **December** because it's **Zevie month**! So, I changed a little something in this story. Grace is, of course, Molly's costume designer. I don't know why, but I can just see her in a profession with clothes. Anyways, instead of being just her costume designer, Grace is now Molly's background singer, too. So, she's both. Alright, I told you guys that Zander and Stevie will meet in this chapter...Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or Forever and Always by Parachute.**

[Zander]

"Molly! Molly! Look over here!"

I roll my eyes as I watch Molly step out of the limo, waving like a pageant queen and smiling like an angel. Grace, Kevin, and I all stand to the side of the crowd, blending into the night background. As Mr. March pushes the paparazzi away and leads Molly towards the huge mansion in front of us, we follow while trying not to be ran over by the vicious people with flashing cameras. Before we even reach the gate, it opens and lets us in. Molly, Grace, and Mr. March head in first as Kevin and I stay back a little.

When some of the paparazzi try to sneak in before the gate closes, Kevin pushes them back saying, "Back up, back up."

The gate closes as he hops back in after pushing everyone out. I raise my eyebrows while we follow the others.

He shrugs. "What? If Molly's not letting me be her drummer, I might as well have people think that I'm strong by being her bodyguard."

I laugh as we reach the doorstep. Grace rings the doorbell then steps back beside me.

Seeing a depressed look on her face, I lean closer to her so the others won't hear and ask, "Everything alright, Grace?"

She shakes her head and whispers, "My mom called me last night. She said that I can't be just a 16 year-old costume designer/background singer on tour. I knew she wasn't supportive about me singing or making clothes, but I didn't know it was this bad."

I sling my right arm around her shoulders and say, "You'll find your big break, Gracie."

She smiles softly at me in a sisterly way.

Molly turns her head toward us and hisses, "Are you two whispering about me?"

I roll my eyes at how she somehow finds a way to make everything about her and take my arm off of Grace.

In awe, Kevin looks up at the mansion and comments, "This place his huge."

Molly scoffs, "My mansion is twice as bigger."

At the same time, the two enemies snap their heads to each other and glare with a cold look. Just as I'm about to interfere, the large door to the mansion opens. A man in a fancy suit stands in the doorway.

In a thick British accent, he tells us, "Mr. Benson is in the dining room. Come in."

He moves to the side so all of us can enter. Once Mr. March steps inside, the guy, probably the butler, closes the door and leads us down the wide hall. While walking, I look up at the bright chandelier that must've cost a fortune and gape at all the other priceless stuff. Finally, the butler stops in front of an open door, gestures for us to go in, and walks away. When I walk in, I see a man in a red polo shirt and khakis sitting at the head of a dining table. **(A/N: Let's say they have two dining rooms. The one in the last chapter is different from this one so no long dining table.) **He looks up and sees us.

Standing up and walking around the table, the man greets, "Molly Garfunkel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Putting on her fake bright smile, Molly replies, "Mr. Benson, it's a pleasure just to be able to work with you. I've heard great things from your other clients."

While him, Molly, and Mr. March exchange greetings, Kevin leans over to Grace and I and jokes, "10 bucks says she slaps this manager just like the others," making me quietly laugh and Grace giggle.

Mr. Benson walks towards us while saying, "You must be the songwriter Zander, the costume designer Grace, and the bodyguard Kevin."

Molly chuckles. "Bodyguard? He's got as much strength as my dead hamster."

Kevin clenches his fist but unclenches them to shake hands with Mr. Benson.

"Come, come. Dinner will be ready soon."

Instead of sitting back down at the head of the table, Mr. Benson sits in the seat to the right of it.

As he sits down to the right of him, Mr. March asks, "Shouldn't you sit at the head of the table?"

Mr. B shakes his head and answers, "That's my wife's seat. If you get to know her, you'll know that she's the ruler of this house."

Molly sits down across from Mr. Benson/to the left of the head seat, Grace sits down to her left/across from Mr. March, Kevin sits down to the right of Mr. M, and I sit down to the right of Kevin. Other than the head of the chair for Mrs. Benson, I notice two empty seats.

"Are there supposed to be more people?"

Mr. B nods and explains, "Those are for my two children. I'll call them down for all of you to meet after our business meeting is over. Now, Molly, I have very big plans for you."

Before he can say anything else, I interrupt, "Could I use your bathroom?"

Molly glares at me but Mr. Benson smiles kindly and says, "Down the hall, second door to your right."

I nod, push my chair away from the table, stand up, and walk out of the dining room. Following the directions I was given, I stop in front of an ocean blue painted door. Odd color for a bathroom...Since it's already partially open, I push the door and walk inside. Instead of what I was expecting, I look around and see yellow painted walls with words written on them with black paint. Pushed against the wall in the middle of the room is a queen-sized bed. Beside the window on the opposite side of the room that I'm on, I see a collection of instruments that consist of a black acoustic guitar, a red electric guitar, a white piano, a cello leaning in the corner, a violin, and an ukulele.

"Definitely not a bathroom."

I walk further into the room and over to the wall opposite of the bed. Pretty soon, I realize that the sentences with quotation marks around them are quotes while the ones with music notes are lyrics. I squint my eyes at the set of lyrics in front of me and read it in my mind.

_I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always. _

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't introduce my bass to your face."

I turn around and see a girl standing there with a bass strapped onto her back.

"Um, sorry. I thought this was the bathroom."

She uses her thumb to point outside of her door as she says, "Other side."

I nod and start walking out, but when I pass the girl, she grabs my elbow and pulls me back.

"You're Zander Robbins, Molly Garfunkel's songwriter."

In shock, I state, "Most people don't know who I am."

The girl laughs and responds, "Yeah, well, you're looking at the girl who actually reads the credits at the end of the movie. I saw your name on her album in the song credits. I'm Stevie, Stevie Baskara."

I shake her hand while replying, "Yeah, I know. I've seen your face on the cover of just about a billion magazines before. Kacey Simon's best friend, right?"

"That's me. I'm assuming you're here with Molly for her meeting with my dad?"

I nod and say, "So, are you a fan of Molly's music?"

She laughs, seeing how I used finger quotation marks around Molly's name. "Um, not really. I'm not really into bubblegum pop."

"Same here, but she'll fire me if I don't write it."

Stevie furrows her eyebrows and opens her mouth to say something, but the sound of an angry woman's voice yells, "Stevie, dinner!"

She sighs and gestures for me to follow her after she puts her bass down then walks out of the room. Of course, I do.

* * *

After Kevin hopped out onto the fire escape and started to climb up to his apartment, I shut the window and lock it. I hop over the couch, pull my laptop onto my lap, prop my feet onto the coffee table, and go to Google. In the search bar, I type _Freddie Benson_ then click Enter. Once the page lists all of the suggestions, I click on his Wikipedia page. When it takes me there, I scroll down to Mr. Benson's personal life

_Benson married his high school sweetheart Samantha Puckett. Together, the two adopted their daughter Stevie Baskara and their son Nelson Baxter. Nelson has played the keyboard for many of his father's ex-clients while Stevie has played several instruments for them as well. Her best friend Kacey Simon stated that Stevie has also written some songs for her._

I smile at the thought of Stevie being a songwriter.

"Hello, Stevie Baskara."

**There you go, Zevie has officially met! There wasn't much Zevie, but there will be! Maybe not in the next chapter, but definitely in the one after that! Trust me, I've got this planned out. Remember to #SaveHowToRock! Hope you liked it and be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	5. I'm Wonderstruck

**Story Advertisement: **_A Mulu Love Story by YouAndIMulu4ever _is so amazing beyond words. It's extremely well written, and the author is so great! Highly recommend that you read it.  
**The Chosen Zevian: **The very first Chosen Zevian is...**ZevieObsessed2012!** Seriously, she's genuinely nice. Willy Wonka could make a candy bar out of her sweetness. Haha, that Willy Wonka thing's kind of an inside joke of ours! She'll probably deny that she's sweeter than me, but she's lying if she does. Plus, she's one of the best dang authors in this archive! She's definitely a famous Zevian.

**A/N: **I'm not going to ramble about Nickelodeon canceling How To Rock right now considering this author's note is already pretty long. Maybe in the next chapter or something. Just remember to spread the word about #SaveHowToRock! Oh, and congratulations to _**BigTimeTaylor **_on Twitter! She's Max's September Monkey of the Month so send her lots of love, baby! By the way, let me explain the whole Story Advertisement and Chosen Zevian thing above.

There are so many great stories in this archive that some people aren't reading, so I want to help the fantastic authors out by advertising their work! As for the Chosen Zevian, it's kind of like reader-of-the-week. I probably can't update daily or weekly anymore, so I changed the title. I was thinking about House of Anubis and the Chosen One when I came up with it so...there you go! Both the advertisement and Zevian will change the next time I update!

Remember that **December is Zevie month!** It's only September so you have a while to prepare. Write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word! So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm not purposely slacking or anything. I get homework practically everyday, and I'm in advanced classes so school has been pretty hectic. Anyways, let me quit my rambling. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or Enchanted by Taylor Swift. **

[Nelson]

"Yes! I win _again_!"

I hop off of the couch, game controller still in my left hand as I pump my fists in the air. On our large flat screen TV, the video game is loading to the next level. Sitting on our fancy couch, Stevie groans and leans back with a pout.

I laugh and sit back down next to her saying, "Level 37. You now only have one life left."

She sits up and asks, "Wait, didn't the golden egg give me an extra fifteen lives?"

I sigh at how empty her mind is and explain, "You lost eleven of those lives in Levels 19 through 34. In Level 35, you lost two lives by blowing yourself up with the stink bomb. Then you lost your fourteenth life when I gave you the ghost bird."

Ignoring most of what I said, she complains, "But I don't want a ghost."

I roll my eyes and tell her, "Well nobody _wants_ a ghost. You have one, you have one. Deal with it, princess."

Stevie narrows her eyes and raises her hand with her game controller in it.

I put my hands up in surrender and apologize, "Sorry, sorry. This winning streak power is getting to my head."

Both of us turn back to the TV as Level 37 starts. Immediately, I push some buttons on my controller, making my Furious Pigeon move towards the Haunted House. I reach the silver egg and gain three more lives right as the doorbell rings.

Still concentrating, I shout, "Niles!" **(A/N: Who knows what show "Niles the Butler" is from?)**

Looking at the TV as well, Stevie replies, "Niles isn't here, idiot. Mom gave the whole staff a day off."

Using my catapult to fly over the ghosts, I respond, "There's no way Mom would be willing to do all the chores around here for the staff to relax."

"It was when she was hyped up on her bacon."

"Ah, that explains it."

Someone out in the hall (probably Dad) walks over to the front door and opens it. There's some muffled small talk before I hear footsteps enter the living room.

A voice, obviously belonging to Dad, questions, "Neither of you could've answered the door?"

Stevie and I continue to play ferociously as she replies, "Sorry, Dad. I have to get back at Nelson for giving me a ghost."

Behind the couch and talking to one of his guests, Dad quietly says, "Nelson doesn't have many friends so his sister has to play a lot of these video games with him."

Not turning away from the screen, I state, "You know, I can hear you saying that I'm basically a lonely loser."

I press the red button on my controller to put the game on pause. Stevie and I put the controllers on the coffee table in front of us and turn our heads around. Standing behind the couch, we see Princess Pop (a.k.a. Molly) and her Perfs (a.k.a. her staff). Molly and her agent Mr. March walk off with Dad into his office, leaving her designer/background singer Grace and her songwriter's friend Kevin with us.

I stand up saying, "With our dad and your boss rambling about Molly last night at dinner, I guess we never got to really meet. I'm Nelson, and this is my sister Stevie."

Stevie waves at them, still sitting on the couch.

Grace takes off her sunglasses and introduces, "I'm Grace, and this is Kevin."

I smile at how perky and loud her voice is, but my jaw drops at how pretty she is. I didn't really notice since I was busy with my video game last night.

The guy, Kevin, questions, "Is he okay?'

Stevie nods and says, "It's the Nelson Face. Learn to get use to it."

She hops off of the couch and asks, "Is Zander here?"

Grace puts her sunglasses in her purse and answers, "He wasn't feeling well, so he stayed in the limo."

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Kevin widens his eyes and exclaims, "Is that Furious Pigeons: Haunted Eagle?!"

I nod as he walks around the couch and sits down in my spot. Stevie gets up and stands beside Grace while I sit down next to Kevin.

"Yep! It's not even supposed to be released till Halloween, but my dad pulled a few strings. Want to play?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Kevin shouts, "Of course!"

He picks up Stevie's game controller while I pick up mine and press the green button, making the game start up.

Behind us, Grace says, "Kevin always makes me play Furious Pigeons with him, but I'm bad at it so he complains that it's not enough of a challenge."

Stevie replies, "Finally, someone who feels my pain."

She puts her hands on mine and Kevin's shoulder then continues, "While you two ladies have your little tea party, I'm going to go give Zander some company."

* * *

[Zander]

"Hey Ross, could you turn on the radio?"

I lean forward and see that our oh-so-classy limo driver is sleeping. I laugh, open my door, pick up my ukulele case by it's handle, and hop out of the limo. After shutting the door, I walk around the limo and sit down on the trunk. I take my ukulele out, put the strap on, and set the case behind me.

After I strum for a while, I hear a voice say, "Hey, don't want to join the party?"

I turn my head to the left and see Stevie exiting the gates of her house. I chuckle as she sits down beside me.

"I'm not really in the mood to sit through a dinner where Molly is mentioned in every sentence."

She laughs and responds, "At least you had the good sense not to come in. So, what were you playing before?"

I shrug and answer, "Just a new song I've been working on."

"For Molly?"

I shake my head and reply, "Nah, it's kind of personal."

Stevie nods. We sit there silently yet comfortably. Not knowing what else to bring up, I tell her, "Hey, I watched some of your covers on YouTube. You're really good."

She scoffs and jokes, "Well don't sound too surprised."

I smile and say, "Seriously, you're a great singer. Like your cover of Bubbly is _amazing_."

"Thanks. Fun fact: I found out about you from your covers on YouTube, not 'cause of Molly."

I laugh and respond, "Yeah, right. _The_ Stevie Baskara actually watched my YouTube videos."

Stevie laughs and replies, "Believe it or not, it's true. I saw your cover of She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 with your friend Nick, and I was instantly taken away. You're pretty good yourself."

I turn my head to her and grin. Instead of looking back at me, Stevie drops her gaze to the ground beneath her, smiles, and bites her bottom lip.

I furrow my eyes and question, "What's up?"

She finally turns to me and states, "Nothing. I'm just...feeling wonderstruck."

My grin widens. I open my mouth to say something, but the sound of a phone vibrating interrupts me.

Pulling out her phone from her back pocket, she apologizes, "Sorry, sorry."

Stevie glances at her phone and sighs. Hopping off of the limo, she explains, "It's just a text from Nelson saying that dinner's ready."

Stevie puts her phone back in her pocket and asks, "Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

I shake my head. "No, it's okay."

She smiles, spins around on the heels of her combat boots, and starts running towards her mansion. As if they were automatic doors, the gates to the mansion open once Stevie approaches it. When her feet start jogging on the green grass, she turns halfway around and waves at me. I put on a small smile and wave back. After Stevie runs into her house and shuts the front door, I put my ukulele back in its case, despite the fact that I hardly played it. Needing to find something else to do with my time, I pull out my iPhone, unlock it, and go onto Twitter. I refresh my homepage and scroll all the way to the top. I light up when I see that Perfectly Imperfect tweeted some new lyrics just seconds ago.

**Perfectly Imperfect **_ notjustashadow  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you.

My smile soon turns into confused and straight lips as I scan over the tweet again. After I reread the first line, my mind immediately replays Stevie's earlier statement.

_Wonderstruck_

**This chapter didn't have much Zevie. Sorry, guys! Hope you liked the brother-sister thing with Nelson and Stevie, though! Excuse any errors, I was writing this in a rush. So, do you think Zander will finally find out who Perfectly Imperfect is? Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**#SaveHowToRock  
**


	6. Cover Boy

**Story Advertisement:**_ The Sound of Music by 1Directioner2199_. I seriously love this story with all of my heart. The plot's incredible, it's so well-written, and it's overall hilarious. If you haven't checked it out yet, you should stop reading this author's note, search it up, and read it. It's fantastic.  
**ChosenZevian: **Until my next update, the Chosen Zevian is..._aworldwellneverfind_! Oh my Zevie, this girl leaves the sweetest, longest, and most meaningful reviews ever. She takes the overused "Great chapter! Update soon!" review to a whole new level. I can't even deal. Whenever I get an email that she's reviewed one of my stories, I smile so widely. Plus, she's a spectacular author. Overall, she's the best reviewer I have ever had.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, darlings! I appreciate each and every one of them. Remember that **December is Zevie month** so write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word as much as you can! Okay, how about some quick replies?

**zevieshipper13: **Just for knowing the theme song to _The Nanny_, I have so much respect for you. Ha-ha! Thank you so much! You're so sweet! I can't believe that I don't remember Noah's bird name...I came up with it, for crying out loud! #FalconAndEagleAgainstTheWorl d all the way!

**UknowulovethemZEVIE: **Your profile picture is amazing. Just saying.

**hoaluvpatrome567: **You watch _Friends, The Nanny_, and _How To Rock_? We need to be best friends.

**MariaLuvsYew: **My Twitter's _inkheart4112_. (:

Again, thank you to everyone reading! So, I'm in a really good mood. Want to know why? Well, it started with last Saturday being my birthday. It ended with Zander calling Stevie beautiful in How To Rock A Good Deed. Best birthday _ever_. Anyways, this chapter will focus on the friendships. You're probably thinking, "Just skip to Zevie!" I understand, but I hate when their relationship is rushed in stories and this is only Chapter 6. Okay, I think that's all. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Kacey]

After Niles **(Watching **_**The Nanny**_** right now!) **lets me into the mansion, I take off my sunglasses and put them into my designer purse. I decline his offer of something to drink and immediately walk up the staircase. Once I reach the top, I head down the hall to Stevie's room. I stop in the doorway and stare inside. Sitting behind her white piano on the opposite side of the room, Stevie's unaware of my presence as she continues to absentmindedly play random keys. I pull the latest issue of _SugarPOP Magazine _**(No clue if that's real or not.) **as I enter her bedroom, my heels clacking against the wooden floor. As soon as she sees me stop in front of the piano, I drop the magazine onto her lap.

"Why do I have to find out from _SugarPop_ that you have a new boyfriend?!"

Stevie raises her eyebrows and picks up the magazine asking, "What the heck are you talking about now, Perfy?"

I roll my eyes at her nickname for me and, ignoring her question, and say, "You and your mystery boyfriend took up two pages. I don't even have a full-sized poster in that issue!"

She rolls her eyes, holds up the magazine, and widens her eyes as she reads the cover.

Stevie stands up, magazine still in hand, reading, "Stevie Baskara and her New Beau?!"

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "You didn't know?"

She shakes her head while she starts flipping through the magazine. Stopping on the "Real or Rumor" section on Page 23, she puts the magazine on the piano and reads, "Does Stevie Baskara have some new arm candy? This is a rumor, sadly. All of us have been waiting for Stevie to move on from her A-List actor ex-boyfriend Justin Cole ever since Stustin broke up last year. Although Stevie and the mystery boy look really comfortable, a close source says that Stevie is currently single. But..."

I widen my eyes and pester, "But?!"

She scoffs and finishes, "Everyone at _SugarPOP_ thinks these two would be so cute together! Jelena 2.0?"

I hover over the magazine and look above the article. Printed on the top of the page is a picture of Stevie sitting on the trunk of a limo. Toher right sat a boy wearing sunglasses and a hat, his knees touching hers. An ukulele rested on his lap. _Wow, Stevie's type of guy_.

Stevie walks over to her bed saying, "This is ridiculous. Some reporter must've snapped that picture from afar then jumped to crazy theories just for extra cash."

As she hops onto her bed and leans back on the pillows, I take off my heels and set my purse on the ground.

I sit down at the foot of the bed and reply, "Walk me through this, Steves."

She sighs and explains, "That's Zander, Molly's songwriter. He didn't come in for dinner yesterday with Princess Pop and the rest of her Perfs, so I went out there to keep him company. End of story."

I nod and command, "Tell me about this guy."

She shrugs. "I don't know that much about him. He's a songwriter, obviously. He's not a big fan of the bubble gum pop he has to write, but he does it for Molly. Um...He's really sweet. The first person who didn't ask for a meeting with my dad as soon as I met them."

I smile deviously and flirtatiously comment, "Looks like Steviekins has a crush."

She rolls her eyes and responds, "I met this guy, like, 3 days ago. You know I'm not that type of girl, Kacey."

I ignore her and ask, "Do you like him?"

"In a friendly way, I guess."

I groan and shout, "Stevie, _SugarPOP_ is right! You need to move on from Justin! You guys broke up a year ago!"

She scoffs and tells me, "Kacey, I can move on whenever I want to. For now, I just want to focus on my music. No boyfriends, no distractions, just me and my songbook."

I sigh. "Fine. Will you at least invite him to my free concert at the park tonight? I want to meet the guy who's decent enough for you to befriend him even though he works for Molly."

Stevie nods and picks up her ukulele from the other side of her bed.

* * *

[Kevin]

"Congratulations. You made the cover of _SugarPOP_ magazine."

I walk out of the kitchen, pizza in hand, and see Grace entering the apartment. She walks over to Zander, who is tuning his ukulele on the couch, and flops some magazine onto the coffee table in front of him. He puts his ukulele in its case on the ground and leans over the magazine. I walk over to them while Grace sits down on the other side of the couch, a wide smile plastered on her face. I chomp on my pizza as I stand beside the coffee table, looking over the magazine.

With my mouth full of cheese and pepperoni, I point to the magazine with my free hand and exclaim, "Hey, that's you! With Stevie!"

Zander leans back on the couch again stating, "I don't see what the big deal is."

Grace widens her eyes. "The big deal? One, you were photographed with a celebrity and made the cover! Two, please refer to one!"

He just shrugs. Grace rolls her eyes and says, "Zander, you're a nobody. You could walk down the street and none of Molly's Perfs would recognize you."

I chew my pizza as I question, "Is this going somewhere?"

Zander nods in agreement. Grace holds up her hand, gesturing for me to shut up, and continues, "You were spotted with _Stevie Baskara_. Her adoptive parents are some of the biggest names in the music industry. Do you know what this means? You're famous!"

He sighs and responds, "Grace, I'm wearing sunglasses and a hat. No one even knows it's me. Even the magazine refers to me as 'mystery boy.' Face it, Grace. Once a nobody, always a nobody."

Ignoring his comment, Grace asks, "Why was she even with you anyways?"

I swallow and butt in, "Don't you remember? Yesterday at dinner, Stevie went outside while her brother Nelson and I were playing Furious Pigeons. Then she came back all smiles."

Grace puts her hand over her heart and gushes, "Aw! She likes you!"

Zander groans and replies, "Grace! We're talking about Stevie Baskara. This is the girl who dated _Justin Cole_. Why the heck would she want to go out with me?"

I take Grace's side on this and answer, "Because she's different."

Grace snaps her fingers at me, and we high 5.

She stands up from the couch saying, "I can see it now. Zander and Stevie. Zevie! That's what they'll call you!"

I laugh as she adds, "I have to go design a dress for Molly and work on my vocals. She's complained about the last fifty outfits I've created for her and how my voice is cracking."

Grace picks up the magazine, hits me on the arm with it, and exits Zander's apartment. I lick my fingers as I sit down in her spot on the couch.

I turn to Zander and joke, "So, can I call you 'Cover Boy' now?"

**Eh, that chapter was pretty good, I guess. May or may not be some Zevie in the next chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how I want to plan the next few chapters. Oh, I almost forgot. I've recently posted/tweeted a photo of myself, under request from mostly **_**asianzeviefan**_** and **_**AriMuluZevie4EVER**_**. So, for all you oh-so-curious people...Yeah. Be sure to review your thoughts and watch **_**How To Rock Camping**_** this Saturday night!(:**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	7. Majesty Records

**How To Rock Christmas Countdown Corner: 34 Days**

**Story Advertisement:** I highly recommend that you guys check out _My Best Friend's Girlfriend_ by_ Libba The Amazing_. Although the story has already come to an end, it's still truly fantastic. The whole thing is so well-written, the idea is incredibly unique, and most (if not all) the chapters cracked me up, which is hard to accomplish with the somewhat dramatic plot. It's overall spectacular.

**Chosen Zevian:** This person is very dear to my heart. She's such a darling and is so incredibly sweet. Her stories are spontaneous. They make me laugh, cry, jump around with joy, angrily scream into my pillow. And this person...She's just an amazing person. Love her to death. The person? Well, it's none other than _zevieshipper13_.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the generous reviews, darlings! You guys are so darn sweet. As you can see from above, I've started a little countdown corner for the last How To Rock episode. Remember, **December is Zevie Month! **Zevians, there's plenty of time to prepare one-shots, write some chapters now so you can update your stories quickers, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and to spread the word! Quick little replies?

**QueenMarceline**: _The Nanny_ has got to be one of the best shows ever made. It's truly a classic. You're so sweet! Thank you so, so much! No way am I the best author on this site. The worst? Yeah, probably.

**Hoaluvpatrome567**: Best friends? Darling, we are Zevie sisters. I'm glad you _love_ this chapter! Most definitely Zevie in this chapter. ;)

**DreamOutLoud31**: Stuck on tour together? That's a really good idea! I might be able to slip it into a chapter. Maybe you could write a spectacular story about it? I'd definitely check it out.

**xEmilyHeartx: **Aw, thank you! Total _Fun Size _reference. I believe I watched it the day I wrote that chapter. Where are my new chapters of Kisses and Falling In, young lady?!

**SingWritePercabeth: **Zevie writing a song together? That's a great idea!

**MariaLuvsYew: **You are just too sweet. Oh my gosh, I was literally blushing when I read your review. I always get a warm tingly feeling when people tell me that I inspired them to write their first story. Thank you so, so much!

**MGHelene: **Me, the best writer ever? I wish. There will definitely be Grelson in here.

Again, thank you for the darling reviews! So, this will kind of be a Zevie chapter. I'm trying to save the Zeviness for a later chapter that I have planned. I think that's it. Hope you enjoy!

**I do not own How To Rock** **or Hands Up by Max Schneider. **

[Stevie]

"Hey, Jimmy."

The security guard to Majesty Records smiles and opens the door for me while greeting, "Good afternoon, Miss Baskara."

I smile back at him, enter the large building, and take off my sunglasses. I put them in my shoulder bag as I walk over to Oscar who is sitting behind the receptionist desk. Not seeing me, he continues talking into his headset and typing on the keyboard of his computer. I smirk as I reach the desk and tap on the bell resting beside the sign in sheet.

Oscar sees me, smiles, and says into his headset: "Majesty Records, please hold."

He presses a button on the desk phone and takes off his headset while saying, "Stevie Baskara. I'm surprised to see you here on a Saturday."

I chuckle and reply, "You and me both. My parents are going to be in New York for the rest of the weekend, so they want me to handle all their appointments until they get back."

Oscar nods and turns back to his computer. I grab a blue pen from behind the desk and write my name on the sign in sheet. After I put the pen back, Oscar pulls a pair of keys out from one of the desk drawers and hands it to me.

"Don't damage the studio too much."

* * *

I hop out of the elevators while muttering, "Remind Dad to get some better elevator music."

I readjust my bag on my shoulder and walk down the hall of the ninth floor. As soon as I reach the fourth door to the right, I twist open the doorknob and push the door open. The first thing I see catches me off guard. Stretched out on the green couch pushed against the opposite wall is none other than Zander Robbins. I laugh, drop my bag on the ground, shut the door, and walk over to him. I tilt my head when I see that an open journal resting on his chest. I fight back the urge to take a peek inside it and instead start shaking him by his shoulder.

"Zander. Zander. Yo, Robbins!"

After a moment, Zander's eyes start fluttering open. I smile softly and stand straight up.

When he notices me, he starts sitting up while rambling, "My gosh, Stevie, I am so sorry. I guess I dozed off while I was writing and..."

I chuckle and interrupt, "Zander, it's okay. If I had a nickel for every time I fell asleep on that couch, I'd have more money than Twitter followers."

He laughs and runs a hand through his messy hair. "So, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

I sit down beside him and explain, "My parents are in New York, and they want me to handle everything while they're gone."

He nods and responds, "I guess Molly's your first appointment. I was supposed to meet her and her Perfs," he puts finger quotation marks around 'Perfs' and continues, "here at 3:45, but typical Molly, she's always late."

I remember the journal which is now sitting on his lap. Curiosity bothering me, I ask, "Is that a songbook or something?"

Zander glances down at the book and answers, "Um, yeah. It's more for me than for Molly, though."

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "What do you mean?"

He sighs and explains, "This book is kind of where I write personal songs that just aren't right for Molly. You know what I mean?"

I smile and joke, "They have actual meanings and aren't loads of bubble gum pop?"

Zander laughs and mumbles, "Yeah, exactly."

An idea pops into my mind, making my grin widen. In more of a command voice, I say, "Sing one of them."

A confused expression immediately covers his face. I stand up and further explain, "Molly probably won't be here for a while, and I've only heard you sing covers in your YouTube videos. Come on, please?"

He stands up saying, "I don't know. I've only sang in front of family and close friends, and even then I don't sing my originals."

I give him a comforting smile and state, "I guess I could be your first real live audience. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

He looks down at his shoes and mumbles, "Someone could hear me."

I roll my eyes then shoot him my irresistible puppy face. "Please?"

Caving in, Zander sighs and mutters, "Okay, fine."

I smirk and sit down in the spinning chair behind the recording studio table **(A/N: No clue what it's really called.) **as Zander hesitantly enters the sound booth. He moves behind the studio mike and puts on the pair of headphones that were wrapped around it. I slide a few notches up and press a few buttons, making a catchy little tune start playing. I give him a thumbs up and smile.

Zander takes a few breaths before getting closer to the microphone.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh."_

* * *

"_Nothin' gets better than this."_

When the last note of the track fades away, I turn off the music and just sit there, surprised and amazed.

As Zander walks out of the studio booth, I comment, "That was...That was really good."

He scoffs, "Yeah right. No need to sugarcoat it."

I shake my head and stand up saying, "I'm serious. It was genuinely great. That was your first time in a studio booth?"

He nods and replies, "It was actually good?"

I smile and respond, "It was fantastic. Great song, great voice, and overall _great_. Maybe we could write something together sometime."

He grins at me, biting his bottom lip, and says, "Sounds like a plan."

At that exact moment, I remember what Kacey said earlier.

I run over to the doorway of the studio saying, "Kacey's having a free concert in the park tonight at 7:30, and she insists that you be there."

I pull three backstage passes out of my bag, walk over to Zander, and hand them to him.

Obviously shocked, he questions, "Kacey Simon wants me to be at her concert?"

I shrug. "She technically wants the guy who _SugarPOP_ magazine thinks I'm dating to be there."

He chuckles and mumbles, "I almost forgot about that."

Looking up at me with a bright smile, Zander states, "I'll most definitely be there."

**This was somewhat of a filler chapter. Sorry if it sucks, guys. At least there's some Zevie, right? Hope you liked it, and be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	8. The Concert

**Story Advertisement: **Oh my gosh. I love _Magic Zander_ by _Libba The Amazing_. If you don't already know, the story's about Zander and Stevie working in the same club. Stevie's a bartender, and Zander's a stripper. Basically, they meet and just fall for each other. Whenever I get an email that it's been updated, I get this dorky smile. It's only four chapters in, and I'm already hooked. Plus, the author is amazing. Her chapters never seem to disappoint me. You should most definitely check it out!  
**Chosen Zevian: **I know that she was the very first Chosen Zevian, but I just love _ZevieObsessed2012. _ZO is, no doubt about, one of the greatest people to ever walk the planet. She's such a genuinely sweet person that is all around amazing. I was getting a little bit of "hate" from this anon, and she actually stood up for me. ZO never fails to make me smile everyday. She's great, guys.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, darling! You guys are truly the best! By the way, I took down the _How To Rock Christmas Countdown Corner_. It just depressed me to have to count down the days to the best show ever ending. Remember, **December is Zevie Month** so remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word! I don't have any replies to mention, which is pretty rare. Oh, I almost forgot to mention this. Sorry for the incorrect disclaimer in the last chapter! I know it said Hands Up, but I changed the song to Nothing Gets Better Than This. So, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or any songs mentioned.**

[Stevie]

"_It's all about tonight."_

I smile down at my guitar after I strum the final chord of my new song, the one Kacey will be singing tonight at her free concert. The concert! I look over to my ocean blue alarm clock on my night stand.

_6:30 PM_

I groan and carefully set my guitar at the foot of my bed. I jump out of my covers and jog over to my fold-in closet. I pull out the outfit that Kacey already set aside for me and change into it. After putting on some accessories that matched my clothes, I walk over to my full-sized mirror and tilt my head at my reflection. My outfit currently consisted of a leather vest, black skinny jeans, my signature black combat boots, a white loose tank top that read '_I'm in the BAND'_ in black letters, a red fedora hat with a black strap around it, three pairs of earrings (black hearts, gold owls, and diamonds), a black cuff bracelet with gold spikes, and two music note rings. **(A/N: Outfit link on my profile!)** I smirk and head out of my bedroom, not forgetting to grab my bass case and Aviators on the way out. As I trudge halfway down the stairs, I notice that Nelson is already standing at the bottom, wearing his green Furious Pigeons sweatshirt and skinny jeans.

Once I hop off the bottom step, he whines, "Do I have to go?"

I roll my eyes and reply, "Yes, Nelly, you have to go. You're the keyboardist, remember?"

He childishly stomps his right foot and states, "You could always get Spicy Brown to fill in."

I sigh and respond, "Nick's sick at home. Besides, you just want to stay home so you can play your stupid video game."

Pointing a finger at me, Nelson shouts, "Furious Pigeons is _not_ stupid!"

I scoff, "Whatever, Nelly. Just suck it up. On the bright side, that cute girl you met the other day's going to be there. What's her name? Grace?"

Immediately, Nelson stands up straighter."How do you know Grace's coming to the concert?"

I shrug and answer, "I gave Zander backstage passes, and he's close friends with her."

Noticing the little flirtatious gleam in his eyes, I quickly yell, "It was Kacey's orders!"

Nelson chuckles and raises his eyebrows. "And you always do what Kacey says?"

I bite my bottom lip and stomp toward the front door while muttering, "Shut up, dork."

* * *

[Grace]

The first thing we see when we enter the park is hundreds of screaming fans, a.k.a. Kaciers. I use my right hand to shield my eyes from the blinding bright lights lit up everywhere. A stage was built in front of the trees and rows of chairs were crowded together in front of it. I don't see the point, though, since all the fans are jumping up and down and not sitting.

Shouting over the screaming Kaciers, Kevin says, "This place is really packed!"

I nod in agreement. Fans were everywhere! In the trees, on the playground, and even on standing on cars.

I sigh and mumble, "I can't believe I gave this life up."

Zander turns his head to me and asks, "What'd you say, Grace?"

I shake my head, put on a smile, and reply, "Nothing. Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit."

After searching for what felt like forever, we found three seats at the end of a row of chairs in the middle that fans weren't jumping on/in front of. Oddly enough, all of us stayed standing. I notice that Zander was on his tip toes, scanning his eyes through the crowd of people.

I smile, lean over to Kevin, and say, "He's looking for Stevie."

Kevin notices as well, grins teasingly, and does the same thing.

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "Who are you looking for?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, he explains, "Kacey Simon. Duh. I've had a crush on her since she was on that Nickelodeon show 7 years ago."

To my left, Zander comments, "It's true. When we were 10, he'd watch her show and kiss the TV."

I laugh and start looking around myself. _Nelson, where are you? Please be here..._Before I can think anymore, the screaming of the Kaciers deafens me. I cover my ears and look towards the stage. Walking out from backstage is none other than Kacey Simon, dressed in a gold and black dress with gold heels. **(A/N: How To Rock A Singing Telegram outfit!) **

She holds her signature sparkly pink microphone up to her mouth, smiles, and exclaims, "What's up, Brewster?"

The crowd cheers. I smile and clap along. Kacey continues, "Thank you so much for coming out here tonight! I've got a great show in store for you, including a brand new song!"

The Kaciers applaud and scream even more. "Awesome! Now, let me introduce you to my band!"

She takes a step back and points to the right of the stage. "On the guitar, I've got the one-and-only Daniel Karp!"

She moves her hand to behind her and announces, "There's the great Beau Evans on the drums!"

Pointing to the left of the drummer, Kacey says, "Then we've got the amazing Nelson Baxter on the keyboard!"

I look to where she's pointing and see Nelson standing behind his keyboard, wearing skinny jeans, a navy blue v-neck, and a blazer. **(How To Rock Cee Lo outfit)** Wow, Kevin's right. I'm observant when it comes to clothes. Perks and cons to being a designer. Back to Nelson. When I see him, I start waving my right arm in the air. Surprisingly, he sees me! Nelson actually looks at me, smiles, and waves back!

Nudging me with his shoulder, Kevin jokes, "Look at the little lovebirds flirting."

I roll my eyes and push him off as Kacey finishes her role call. "And last but not least, we've got my bass player, my songwriter, and most importantly, my best friend. Give it up for Stevie Baskara!"

The crowd goes just as wild as it did when Kacey first walked on. I look over to Stevie and see her waving with a small smile on her face. Out of the corner of my left eye, I see Zander smile brightly.

Oh, the things we do for love.

* * *

_8:25 PM _

Kacey's already performed her (technically Stevie's) songs Move With The Crowd, Hey Now, Just Do Me, and Move With the Music. As her band's getting ready for the last song of the night, Kacey steps forward, smiling with her perfect white teeth.

"Are you guys ready to hear Stevie's new song?"

All of us cheer. Stevie laughs, steps up to the microphone, and says, "I just write the songs, Kacey's the one that sings 'em amazingly."

Kacey rolls her eyes while smiling and shouts, "Hit it!"

The drummer, Beau, counts them down then starts hitting his drums. Soon, the rest of the band joins in with their instruments.

"_I bought a new pair of shoes. I got a new attitude when I walk."_

**I was actually going to put a little Zeviness in this chapter, but I decided to save that for the next chapter. Y'know, 'cause I'm that evil. ;) Sorry that this was such a filler chapter, guys. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm writing this at 11:30 PM, and my brain's a bit tired. How'd you guys like this chapter? Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	9. Idenity Revealed

**Story Advertisement: **You should most definitely check out_ Our Love is a Crescendo _by _onrippedpaper_. It's long, it's beautiful, it's so Zevie filled that it will make you cry. Honestly, it's one of the best things I've ever read. It's basically just one giant one-shot full of "drabbles" based on different days in Zevie's lives. It's amazing, guys.  
**Chosen Zevian:** I love _foreverseddie_ to the moon and back. She's just the nice person ever! Seriously, whenever I update, I always hope that she reviews. Her reviews are just so sweet! They're way beyond the average "Great chapter! Update soon!" review. Love her, she's awesome.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the super sweet reviews, darlings! It puts a huge smile on my face to see that this story has reached over 90 reviews in just 8 chapters. You guys are incredibly amazing, and I just really appreciate all the support y'all give me! Oh, and remember that **December is Zevie Month! **Write one-shots, update your stories, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word! Quick little replies?

**MGHelene: **Aw, you're so sweet! You can most definitely call me Inkie! To hear that you feel like you don't deserve to read my stories just gives me this warm and tingly feeling inside. Thank you so much! I, however, do not deserve a review as sweet as yours. (:

**Ashley Scarlet: **A Georgia Book Award? How cool! I've never heard of it. Yes, I did watch the HALO Awards. Yes, I did see Max and Lulu! My life is good, thank you for asking. (: Oh, and agree to disagree on Georgia being the best state in the U.S.A. I'm from Texas so...Ha-ha, totally joking!

**Kayleighann5: **Thank you so incredibly much! I'm really glad that I made you smile!

So, I have a feeling that you guys will like this chapter. It's very...Zevie? Yeah, that's the right word. It also has some Grelson that I'm sure you guys will like. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or any songs mentioned. **

[Zander]

After Kacey sings her song All About Tonight, she thanks the crowd for coming out to the last show of her Be Your Own You tour **(A/N: 'Nique is actually part of an organization called BYOU.) **and walks backstage with the band. Almost immediately, all of the Kaciers start running wildly around the park.

Over the loud screams, Grace shouts/asks, "What are they doing?!"

I shrug and explain, "They're trying to look for the drummer Beau and guitarist D-Karp! They have passes that can get fans into the meet-and-greet tent!"

With his hands over his ears, Kevin yells, "Why are we screaming?!"

Grace and I both laugh at his confused expression. As the noise dies down, I notice that Grace is rubbing her arms.

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "You okay, Gracie?"

She nods and answers, "Yeah, I'm just cold."

Understandable considering she's wearing a sequined tank top. She turns to Kevin and orders, "Kev, give me your sweatshirt."

Kevin stuffs his hands into the front pocket of his red Furious Pigeons sweatshirt and states, "But then I'd be cold."

I chuckle, which was a big mistake. Grace turns me with her eyebrows raised and expectancy in her eyes.

"Zander?"

I put my hands in the back pockets of my skinny jeans and reply, "I would, Grace, but I'm only wearing a flannel shirt and tank top so..."

She groans and crosses her arms. Looking around, she mutters, "I'll never find Nelson in this crowd."

After a few seconds of us just standing there while fans -some of who recognize Grace as Molly's best friend, stylist, and background singer- try to get by, Kevin starts whistling this weird tune.

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Um, Kevin, what are you doing?"

He gives me a 'Duh!' look and responds, "It's the Furious Pigeons song. All gamers know it by heart."

As he continues to whistle, Grace rolls her eyes. "I doubt that will help find Nelson in this huge flock of..."

"Kevin! Hey!"

I turn around and scan the crowd for the voice that interrupted her. Standing on the stage was Nelson, waving his hands and smiling.

Kevin smiles sheepishly at Grace and says, "In. Your. Face."

He pushes past her and runs towards the stage while exclaiming, "My Furious Pigeons bro!"

I turn to Grace and tell her, "I'll wait for you guys in the car, 'kay?"

She nods, smiles, and soon follows after Kevin. I laugh at how eager the two are and start walking out of the park, politely pushing through the crazy Kaciers. I keep a firm grip on the strap over my chest of my ukulele case just to keep the instrument on my back safe. I enter the parking lot of the gym across from the park where everyone who went to the concert parked their cars and start looking around for Grace's convertible. As I walk through the lot, I notice what looked like an instrument case sitting behind a black Mercedes. I furrow my eyebrows and start walking towards the car. _What idiot would just leave an instrument on the ground by itself? _As I get closer to the car, I realize that a person is sitting next to the case. _Okay, not a complete idiot_. Once I reach the car, I walk down the small space in between it and the red smart car beside it. When I reach the trunk, I squint my eyes at the figure sitting on the ground against it, writing in a book on their lap.

"Stevie?"

She looks up and immediately shushes me before grabbing my left hand and pulling me down next to her. She puts the book on the ground next to her case and peeks her head around the car.

I quietly whisper/ask, "What are you doing?"

She turns back to me, picks up the book, and explains, "This is Nelson's car, but he wanted to stay a little longer and wait for your friend Grace. Stupid me, I forgot to ask him for the keys."

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "But why are you hiding?"

She sighs and quietly answers, "I don't want any fans to see me. After a concert, some Kaciers can get kind of..."

"Crazy?"

She laughs and nods. Closing the book and putting it in her bag, she says, "On another note, I was looking for you backstage. Where were you?"

I prop my knees up, set my forearms on them, and explain, "I felt like I was taking advantage of the passes, so I left them at home."

Stevie rolls her eyes while smiling and teases, "Such a sweetheart."

We laugh, and she questions, "Your friends were just okay with this?"

I shake my head and reply, "I didn't tell them about the passes. If they knew, they'd flip out at me for not using them."

She chuckles and takes off her sunglasses while saying, "Here, you might need these more than I do."

She hands me the Aviators and adds, "Wouldn't want any reporters knowing who you are, right?"

I smile, slip on the sunglasses, and question, "Want to hear something?"

She shrugs, so I take off my ukulele case and pull my uke out.

After tuning it, I say, "I haven't showed this to Molly yet, and I thought that I should get a fellow songwriter's opinion before I do."

Stevie nods. I take this as my cue to go, so I start strumming my uke.

* * *

_"My music's on the corner, your music's got me on ya. It plays throughout the city, and I don't think I'm dreaming, baby. I'm gonna go it, pursue my dream in music. It's only just a matter, a matter, a matter of time."_

I stop when I realized that Stevie's smile turned to a somewhat shocked expression.

I put my uke back in it's case while saying, "All of the song is original, except for the, 'music's on the corner' part. I got that line from someone on Twitter. Perfectly Imperfect?"

She slightly stiffens and replies, "Sounds familiar."

I smirk and state, "That's good considering Perfectly Imperfect's you."

After a moment of just staring me down, Stevie sighs and mumbles, "Alright, you got me. How did you find out?"

I shrug and answer, "Wonderstruck."

She groans and shouts, "I spent that whole night yelling at myself because that was such a giveaway!"

I grin at her and ask, "How do you do it? Do you just write a song and tweet some lyrics or..."

Already knowing where the question's going, she interrupts, "Some lyrics pop into my mind, and I tweet them. Later on, if I get inspiration for a full song from the lines, I'll write it. Simple as that."

"Sounds cool. I totally get it if you want me to just forget about Not So Different At All. I mean, it's based on your lyrics."

Stevie smiles softly, shakes her head, and responds, "No, it's a great song. Keep it."

I smile and open my mouth to say something, but a familiar high voice coming from the front of the car interrupts me.

"Zander?"

I peek around the car to see Grace and Kevin standing there. I nod and hold up my finger, signaling for them to give me a second. They nod and walk down the lot, most likely to Grace's car. I sling my ukulele case back on and stand up.

Looking down at Stevie, I smoothly say, "Thanks for listening to my song."

She smiles and replies, "Yeah, well, thanks for playing it for me."

I smile and stuff my hands in my pockets. "Hey, Stevie. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

She thinks for a moment then answers, "Photo shoot with Kacey. We're promoting her BYOU clothing line." **(A/N: Again, BYOU's a real thing. Look it up.)**

"What about the day after?"

"Interviews all day with Nelson."

"Um, Tuesday?

She shakes her bead and states, "My parents are flying back from New York that day, and my dad wants all of us to spend some time together since we're busy all the time."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "You know what? Never mind. It's not that important anyway."

I prepare to walk off, but Stevie interrupts, "I'm free on Wednesday night?"

I smile at her and reply, "Okay. Do you want to go catch a movie with me or something on Wednesday?"

She grins and answers, "Yeah, sure. Pick me up at my house at 8?"

I nod. "It's a date, Perfectly Imperfect."

I wink at her and start running down the small space again. I jog down the parking lot until I see a light blue convertible with Grace in the driver's seat and Kevin in the passenger's. I hop into the backseats with a wide smile on my face, making them raise their eyebrows.

Grace starts the engine while asking, "What's with you, Mr. Happy?"

I lean back in the car, put my hands behind my head, and explain, "I have a date with Stevie Baskara on Wednesday."

Grace widens her eyes, puts her hands over her mouth, and squeals loudly. Kevin practically jumps out of his seat.

"Hey, do you think you could get your little girlfriend to set me up with Kacey Simon?"

I scoff at his question and change the subject. "Nice sweatshirt, Gracie."

She furrows her eyebrows as I raise mine at the green Furious Pigeons sweatshirt she's wearing that overlaps onto her pink skinny jeans.

Grace blushes deeply and shyly mumbles, "Oh, well, Nelson saw that I was cold and let me wear it..."

"Shouldn't you give it back?"

Her face now bright red, she responds, "I will...at our date tomorrow night."

**Sorry that this was really rushed and terrible, guys. I was writing this on my iPod while listening to my aunt and older cousins talk about the AMAs, Nicki Minaj, and Gangnam Style. Also, this will be my last update until December. I'm going to spend from now till then to writing chapters but not posting them. That way, I'll have a lot of updates for Zevie Month! On a happier note, happy thanksgiving! I'm really thankful to have all of you lovely people in my life. Hope you liked this chapter, and be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	10. Prada's Devil

**Story Advertisement:** _It's Kind Of A Funny Story _by _aworldwellneverfind_ is nothing but amazing. There is no possible way to describe it without completely complimenting it. Honestly, it should be an actual book. The author and all of her stories are just that good. It's basically about Stevie and Zander meeting at a mental hospital. The plots so original that you'd be crazy to not check it out. Highly recommend it.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the super incredible reviews, guys! I appreciate each and every one of them! Remember, **it's Zevie Month!** Be sure to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/GIFs/videos, and spread the word. Okay, one itty bitty reply?

**Guest:** I actually prefer Creddie, but I know a majority (if not all) of the Zevie fandom prefers Seddie, so I put them in instead. And to answer your question, just picture Sam and Freddie in between 30-40 years-old. (:

So, this chapter will feature more Molly since you haven seen her for a while. I'm also bringing back the Molly/Kevin feud considering I haven't written that in since Chapter 3. ;) Well, hope you enjoy!

**I do not own How to Rock or Nothing Gets Better Than This by Max Schneider.**

[Kevin]

I walk down the hall of one of the Nickelodeon studios with a bright smile on my face.

Walking alongside me, Zander asks, "Why are you so happy today?"

We turn the corner as I reply, "Dude, Grace is on a date with Nelson Baxter right now and you have a date with Stevie Baskara in two days. Don't you see it? Fate is bringing Kavin closer together!"

He chuckles and questions, "Kavin?"

I give him a 'Duh!' look and spell out, "Kacey and Kevin."

We finally reach a door with a 'MOLLY GARFUNKEL' sign on it and walk inside. No surprise, Molly has already turned yet another dressing room into her personal closet. Shoes are all over the floor, sparkly clothes are covering the pink couch in the corner, and it looks like a makeup avalanche took place on her makeup counter. I groan at the loads of perfume filling the room, push a sequined red tank top off of the couch, and sit down on it.

While Zander stands beside the door, I ask, "Why are we here anyways?"

He shrugs and answers, "Molly's a guest star on some Nick show. Mr. March called and said that she'll be filming all day, so he wanted me to swing by and drop off some songs for her to rehearse. And you're here because without me, you basically have no life."

I narrow my eyes and throw the blue dress beside me at him. Zander catches the dress and laughs. Just a second later, the devil in Prada walks in.

She scowls at me and hisses, "Who let the dog in?"

I clench my fist and open my mouth with a comeback ready, but Zander interrupts, "You know the drill, Molly. Wherever I go, Kevin goes," as he pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against and pulls some papers out of his back pocket.

He hands them to Molly and explains, "This is a new song I've been working on for a while."

The devil takes the papers and scans through the front of the first page before slapping the pile down on her makeup counter.

She turns back to Zander and snaps, "What kind of a title is Nothing Gets Better Than This?"

I roll my eyes and mutter, "Just be grateful, Garfield."

She glares at me and corrects, "It's Garfunkel."

I snort, "Not with that nose job."

Molly gasps. She marches toward me while yelling, "Listen here, you pig! I'm a _celebrity_. You're not. Normal people don't deserve to breathe the same air as me, but here you are. _You_ be grateful that I haven't completely destroyed you."

After she turns around and starts walking back to Zander, I stick my tongue out at her back. Zander rolls his eyes with a smile on his face.

Molly sighs, crosses her arms, and states, "I hate the song."

He widens his eyes and starts, "But you've barely even-"

Little Miss Demon holds up her hand and interrupts, "Zander, my fans are _Perfs_. My employees are _Perfs_. _I_ am _the_ Perf. This song? It's not Perf material."

I hop up from the couch and question, "What the heck are you talking about? The song's great."

She rolls her eyes and says, "It's not pop enough."

With the last word, Molly grabs a tube of lipstick off of the counter and struts out of the room. She slams the door once she's in the hall.

I sigh and turn to Zander. "Don't worry about it, Zander. I mean, at least Stevie likes the song."

He shrugs with a gloomy look on his face. As if on cue, the door bursts open. Molly stands in the doorway, her face bright red and her eyes shooting a death glare to both of us.

She walks inside interrogating, "How would Stevie Baskara hear your song?"

I widen my eyes and awkwardly sit back down on the couch.

Zander rubs the back of his neck while mumbling, "Well, you see...Um...I kind of...y'know..."

Waving her hands around in a dramatic gesture, she shouts, "Spit it out!"

He drops his hands and explains, "I met Stevie at that first dinner you had with her family. Then I ran into her in the recording studio, then at Kacey's concert..."

He drifts off the last part in a quiet voice. Still, Molly heard.

She widens her eyes and screams, "You went to a Kacey Simon concert?!"

He just nods while looking down at the ground. I quietly groan and put my head in my hands.

He lifts his head and says, "Molly, I can explain."

She shakes her head and hisses, "See her again, and you're fired."

And with that, she marches out of the room.

**Sorry that it's so short, guys. I'm in kind of in a rush to post this. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter! By the way, I wanted to talk to you guys about something. Today is the final episode of How to Rock...and I'm not ready. **

**I'm sure you guys aren't either. It's just...I've never loved a show as much as I love How to Rock. Sure, I've had some favorite shows that I've been kind of obsessed with. None of them compare to HTR, though. As you guys might know, I'm pretty passionate about trying to get Nickelodeon to renew the show. So, if you have a Twitter, I say that we trend it worldwide.** **"How to Rock" trended worldwide on the day it first premiered, so maybe we can trend "How to Rock Christmas" tomorrow!**

**While we're at it, let's take it to the next level. Let's tweet Nickelodeon (**_**NickelodeonTV)**_** and trend #SaveHowToRock! Also, someone suggested that we trend #HowToRockTheMovie. I think that's a great idea, so let's throw that in as well!**

**I know that it's a long-shot to trend all three of these things, but I know it's possible if all Rockers help out. Now, I know we all have to tweet the stuff at once for it to trend. I haven't exactly planned it out yet, but more details to come on my Twitter. If you're not following me already, my Twitter's **_**inkheart4112**_**. Promise, this isn't some plot to gain more followers. As soon as you get all the information, you can just go ahead and unfollow me. I just want to get as many Rockers as possible on board. **

**Okay, that's enough rambling. Again, hope you liked this chapter! Be sure to review your thoughts and watch **_**How To Rock Christmas**_** tonight!(:**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	11. Photo Shoot

**Story Advertisement: **These aren't really stories, but you should most definitely check out _hoaluvpatrome567_'s daily Zevie Month one-shots. All of them so far have been spectacular, as is the author. She literally uploads a new one-shot everyday. Highly recommend that you put her on story alert. You know, so you can be informed when a new incredible one-shot is up. (:

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the super sweet reviews, guys! I'll be sure to reply to them in the next chapter. Remember that **it's Zevie Month!** Let's write one-shots, update our stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/GIFs/videos, and spread the word! Wow. Can you believe that just one week ago, How to Rock ended? Saturdays won't be the same knowing that a new episode won't premiere. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**I do not own How to Rock. **

[Kacey]

I sit still as Josie, my makeup artist, continues to curl my hair while Laura, my hair stylist, puts eyeliner on my eyelashes. I see Stevie strumming her ukulele at her makeup counter to my right, already ready in one of the outfits of my BYOU clothing line. I slightly turn to her and notice a small smirk playing at her lips while she looks down at the neck of her instrument.

I smile and say, "I know that smirk isn't for this photo shoot. What's up with you?"

She looks up, shrugs, and states, "I'm just in a giddy mood."

I raise my eyebrows, not believing a word of that lie, as Laura puts the eyeliner on my makeup counter and picks up a tube of red lipstick.

Josie leans over to my left ear and whispers, "Somebody has a date the day after tomorrow."

I widen my eyes and shout, "You have a date on Wednesday?!"

Stevie rolls her eyes and replies, "Yes, I do."

"With who?!"

She casually answers, "Zander. Y'know, Molly Garfunkel's songwriter."

Luckily, Laura doesn't smudge my lipstick after I snap up. A bright smile beams on my face as Laura puts the tube back on the table.

Stevie scoffs, "Gosh, Kacey. Do you have to make such a big deal over this? I mean, I've been on dates before."

My smile widens before I say, "Yeah, but this is your first date since you and Justin Cole broke a year ago. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What are you going to wear? Where's he taking you? Oh my gosh, what if he tries to kiss you?!"

Josie and Laura laugh while Stevie groans. She replies, "All I know is that he's going to pick me up at my house."

A grin tugs at my lips as Josie puts down the curling iron and starts teasing my hair.

I lean back in my chair saying, "You really like him, huh?"

Stevie chuckles, "Don't get crazy. I just met the guy."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. He's different, and you know it."

After putting her ukulele in it's case on the counter, she sarcastically questions, "Oh, wise Kacey. How is thy Zander different from all the other lads?"

I laugh and explain, "Well, for starters, he's not famous. He might be a pop star's songwriter, but let's face it. Molly doesn't give Zander any credit at all, so none of her Perfs know who he is. Even the hardcore ones that dig into every aspect of her life. Second, you guys share the same music mind."

I sit up in my chair a bit and continue, "From what I've heard, Zander seems like a really great guy. However, I think you should keep your guard up."

She furrows her eyebrows and asks, "What do you mean?"

"The other guys you've dated, especially Justin, couldn't have been anymore famous. Zander...Well, he's average. He's a guy that could walk down the street and not be swarmed by reporters or fans. I know celebrities that have dated regulars, and all stories have ended with the regular just using the celebrity for fame."

Stevie roll she her eyes and responds, "Kacey, you have nothing to worry about. Zander isn't like that."

Laura finishes up my makeup while Josie does the same with my hair. They gather up their stuff on the makeup counter as I shrug and hop up from the chair.

I look Stevie in the eyes and say, "How do you know? Even you admitted that you just met him," before walking out of our dressing room.

**Okay, ten points to whoever can guess my "Josie and Laura" reference. :D Sorry that it's so short, guys. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I think y'all will like it since it's the date chapter. Hope you liked this one, and be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	12. Diner Date

**Story Advertisement:** If you haven't checked out _100 Words of Zevie_ by _PurpleBacon _yet, stop reading this story and go read it. It's basically just 100 drabbles based on one word each, each drabble being one or a few sentences long. All of them are insanely amazing. I'm serious, it's one of the best "stories" in this archive. Most definitely show some love to the author as well.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the super sweet reviews, guys! You guys are the best. Remember,** it's Zevie Month!** Write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/GIFs/videos, and spread the word! So, a lot of you guys noticed my mistake. In the last chapter, I put the hair stylist doing makeup and the makeup artist doing hair. Stupid me, I know. Ha-ha, but I'm glad some of y'all had good eyes and noticed. Anyway, this is the Zevie date chapter! I tried to make it long since the last few chapters have been pretty short. Hope you enjoy!

**I do not own How to Rock.**

[Zander]

"White shirt with black stripes, leather jacket, fedora hat, red skinny jeans that _you_ picked out, and combat boots."

On the other line of the phone, Grace shouts, "Zander! This is a date with Stevie, not bowling night with Kevin!"

Just trying to mess with her, I joke, "Since when do I go bowling with Kevin?"

"Zander Robbins!"

I chuckle, "Grace, you need to relax. I'm the one on the date with the celebrity, and you're the one freaking out. Everything's going to be okay. Stevie's not the type to just judge someone because of how they look or dress."

A few seconds of silence pass by. Finally, Grace sighs and responds, "Okay, Zander. You're lucky that Kevin got his head stuck in the chair, and I have to go help him. No, Kevin, stop trying to pull your head out!"

The line immediately goes dead, meaning Grace hung up. I shake my head and put my phone on the diner's table. Didn't Kevin get his leg stuck in the limo two weeks ago? We need to get that guy some help...

_Ding! _

The sound of the bell on the diner's door interrupts my thoughts. I look over to the entrance to see a girl in a white tank top, an oversized blue hoodie, dark skinny jeans, combat boots, and shaded Ray Bans. When she enters, she takes off the hoodie, revealing brown hair with blonde tips. I grin, immediately recognizing the girl as Stevie Baskara. The girl sees me, smiles, and walks over to the table.

sits down in the red booths across from me saying, "Hey. Sorry that I look so casual. It was just a lazy day at the studio."

My grin widens, and I reply, "Nah. You look great, as always."

She bites her bottom lip in a cute little way. "Charmer, apparently. You don't hold back on the first date."

I shrug smugly. "That's just what I do, baby."

She chuckles and says, "So, nice diner."

I awkwardly look down at the table and apologize, "Yeah, sorry that it isn't very fancy. I don't exactly live in luxury."

With a small smile and a furrow in her eyebrows, she responds, "Are you kidding? This is great. I'm not a fan of big and fancy places. At least here, I can pick up my food with my hands and not be shunned by the whole staff."

I laugh at her honesty. A woman who looks like she's in her forties walks over to our table, a little notepad and pen in her hands.

She greets, "Hi, kids. So, what can I get you tonight?"

Since I've been here for 10 minutes, I already know to answer, "I'll have a milkshake, cheeseburger, and extra curly fries."

The woman writes down my order then turns to Stevie. "And for your beautiful date?"

Stevie looks up from the menu on the table with a shy smile. "Coca Cola, burger with no tomatoes, and onion rings for me, please."

With a smile as well, the waitress writes it down, picks up our menus, and walks away. Noticing how vacant the diner and outside of it is, I slightly raise my eyebrows.

"I'm surprised there aren't a swarm of reporters here."

She takes off her sunglasses and explains, "I snuck out the back way of the house. So to the reporters who are outside of it, I'm still in my room."

I laugh, admiring her sneakiness. Stevie puts her sunglasses on top of her head and folds her arms over the table.

"So, tell me 'bout yourself."

I smile, sit up straighter, and respond, "My name's Zander Robbins, and I'm a guy."

Stevie chuckles, making my smile widen.

I continue, "Born in New York seventeen years ago. I moved to Brewster, my parents' hometown, when I was five, and then I moved back to NY when I was ten. Ummm...Kevin and I have been best friends since birth. Our parents were high school buddies, so we've known each other all our lives. They were so close that they moved to Rewater and back with us."

Stevie smiles and asks, "So, how do your mom and dad feel about their son just traveling the world with a superstar?"

I put on a small smile and answer, "They actually passed away in a car crash two years ago, along with Kevin's parents. Neither of us had any other family, so we were both just lost and by ourselves for a month. Then Molly, when she was all new to the industry, had a radio contest to find a new songwriter. Kevin sent in one of my songs, I won, and she became my new boss. Mr. March, her manager, agreed to pay for an apartment for me and Kevin for as long as I remain Molly's songwriter."

A look of sympathy crosses her eyes, but it soon passes. She questions, "Where do you guys live now that you're back in Brewster?"

I explain, "We're back in the apartments we were in when we first moved here. Since I still work for Molly, Mr. March still pays for them."

I can see that she's still a little shocked from the talk about my parents. Normally when I tell people this stuff, they always give me a load of pity.

Instead of that, Stevie says, "My parents are dead, too. Obviously not the Sam and Freddie, but my biological parents are. My dad was a cop, so he died in the line of duty. My mom worked at a bank, so she was killed during a robbery."

I'm surprised that she's telling me so much, even though she's only known me for a week.

Not knowing what else to say, I reply, "I'm really sorry."

With a small smile, Stevie responds, "Sorry to you, too."

In a situation like this, most people would unintentionally make it more awkward. Stevie isn't most people.

She grins brightly and asks, "So, favorite Maroon 5 song?"

I smile back and state, "Sunday Morning," right as the waitress comes back with our food.

* * *

Walking out of the diner, I laugh and say, "I promise you that I'm telling the truth. Kevin really did steal a Kacey Simon cardboard cutout!"

Stevie laughs and replies, "You know, we should introduce those two. From what I know about him, Kevin seems like a guy who has everything Kacey needs."

"Oh, I'm sure Kevin would like that."

We both laugh and start walking down the vacant sidewalk. The full moon is shining brightly above us, making the scene even more cliché.

I put my hands in my front pockets and question, "Where to now, Miss Stevie Baskara?"

Stevie chuckles, "Why I don't know, Mister Zander Robbins. It's only eight, so I don't have to be home for another two hours."

An idea pops into my mind, making me immediately stop. Stevie notices and turns back. She sees my bright smile and raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, this should be good."

I turn my smile into a smirk and ask, "Do you trust me?"

She thinks for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "Yeahs, I trust you."

My smirk goes right back up to a smile. "Good, because I want to show you something."

**And of course, Inkie stops right there. Sorry if this is beyond terrible and short, guys. I'm literally finishing this up at 4 AM, and I've been sick for about a week. On another note, I really want to talk to you guys about something important.**

**So, I'm sure some of you have Twitters. If you follow me, you know what went on for two days. If you don't, I'll just tell you. I got a lot of hate on Twitter (and ask. fm). This isn't some lecture to make the people who needed to let their anger out feel bad. I just want to give y'all a little "Lesson of the Day".**

**Never, and I repeat **_**never**_**, send hate to anyone. Even if they started it, don't continue it. Whether it be online or in person, don't be negative. Also, if you do get hated on/bullied, always stay positive. All a hater/bully wants to do is make you feel awful. If you put a smile on your face, you're defeating them. Just surround yourself with people and things that make you happy, and I promise that things will get better.**

**This isn't my first time being hated on or bullied. It's happened online and in real life. Just know that it hurts. It hurts when people turn their backs on you or call you names or just make you think bad thoughts about yourself. I felt so horrible and disgusting inside, and I never want anyone to feel like that. So please take this to heart when I say NO HATE.**

**Anyway, hoped you guys like this chapter! Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


End file.
